U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,023 describes steel with 8.0-25.0% Cr, 3.0-8.0% Al, 0.002-0.06% Se, max. 4.0% Si, 0.06-1.0% Mn, 0.035-0.07% Ti, 0.035-0.07% Zr, including unavoidable impurities.
EP-A 0 387 670 discloses an alloy with 20-25% Cr, 5-8% Al, max. 0.01% P, max 0.01% Mg, max 0.5% Mn, max 0.005% S, rest Fe, including unavoidable impurities to which additional alloy elements such as 0.03% Y, 0.004% N, 0.02-0.04% C, 0.035-0.07% Ti, 0.035-0.07% Zr and 0.035-0.14% Hf are added if necessary.
The above-mentioned documents are however based on traditional production methods, i.e. conventional casting of the alloy and subsequent hot and cold forming. The disadvantage must then be accepted that iron-chromium-aluminum alloys are difficult to produce in conventional rolling and annealing processes, and that this disadvantage is all the more decisive as the aluminum contents are increased. With aluminum contents of more than 6%, the problems involved in these processes become so great that processing these alloys on a mass production scale is practically no longer possible, so that alloys with such high contents in aluminum have not even been offered on the market until now. Higher proportions of aluminum are however unavoidable in these production processes in order to further improve the resistance to oxidation or to increase electric resistance, as is necessary for certain applications.
In order to eliminate these disadvantages, U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,139 discloses a process in which foils of iron-chromium-aluminum alloys are produced by coating a suitable iron-chromium steel with aluminum or aluminum alloys on both sides by the roll-bonding method. This combination is exclusively cold-rolled and is finally diffusion-annealed so that a homogenous structure is produced. The core material may consist of the special steel AISI 434, possibly with the addition of Ce and La.
EP-B 0 204 423 describes another manner of producing multi-layer metal foils, i.e. through fire aluminizing. This patent is however based on an iron-chromium alloy without reactive addition. It has been found however, as described in further below in Example 2, that such materials are insufficient for application as catalytic converters because the are not sufficiently resistant to oxidation. To be used as catalytic converters, additions of reactive elements are absolutely necessary. This patent furthermore mentions that aluminum alloys containing silicon have not yielded satisfactory results for practical applications.
EP-B 0 516 097 discloses a Fe--Cr--Al scale-resistant alloy with additions of La, Y and Hf which can be produced through coating, in particular by the roll-bonding method.
DE-A 36 21 569 relates to the production of a chromium-aluminum-iron alloy to be used as a support material for catalytic converters, whereby the alloy contains 10-61% in weight of chromium, 6-25% in weight of aluminum and 0.001-1.0% in weight of each of several life-increasing additions.
The alloy is produced in the form of ribbon by rapid-quenching the melt on a moving cooling surface in such manner that a ribbon with a final thickness between 10 and maximum 60 .mu. is produced directly, i.e. without any additional forming process. It is a disadvantage that no coating of a support ribbon takes place, so that plane errors are produced in the ribbon due to the direct casting and cooling method in producing the final thickness, resulting in production problems in case that the ribbon is then made into catalytic converter supporting structures.
EP-A 402 640 as well as EP-A 497 992 disclose stainless steel foils for vehicle catalytic converter supports. Here too, no supporting ribbon is coated, but the stainless steel melt is produced directly with a thickness of less than 0.2 mm by means of rapid quenching, and this is followed by a cold rolling process of these cast foils. The Al contents should be between 1.0 and 20% in weight, while chromium content between 5 and 30% in weight is provided.
It is the object of the present invention to present a process for the production of an iron-chromium-aluminum metal foil, whereby the alloy has improved oxidation resistance in the temperature range of 1,100.degree. C. that is better than for conventional alloys. It should furthermore be possible to produce the material at low cost and it is to be suitable for use in a number of construction components in high-temperature applications.